1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a carriage structure for a disk device. More particularly, this invention relates to the structure of a carriage having mounted thereon control ICs such as an IC for processing head signals to be exchanged with heads, a servo IC, and so forth.
2. Description of the Related Art
Disk devices such as magnetic disk devices, optical disk devices, etc, have been used in recent years as storage devices for computers. The memory capacity of such disk devices has been increasing year after year, and a signal exchange speed between a head and a control circuit of a disk device has also increased. Therefore, adverse influences of noise on read/write signals of the head cannot be neglected.
Data recorded on a disk of a disk device is read through a head, and writing of data to the disk is done through the head. An IC for processing read/write signals of the head (hereinafter called merely the "head IC") amplifies the data signal read by the head and controls the write operation of the data to the disk through the head, while a servo IC controls positioning of the head on the disk.
However, there is not sufficient space to mount the head IC, the servo IC and other necessary devices and components on the carriage even when a head IC and a servo IC of the smallest size available at present are used. Therefore, the head IC, the servo IC and their peripheral circuits are fixed in many cases on the base of the disk device at present. A structure capable of fixing the head IC, the servo IC and their peripheral circuits at positions in the proximity of the carriage has been therefore required.